


A Misunderstanding or Two

by liolytus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Misunderstandings, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liolytus/pseuds/liolytus
Summary: Jackson thinks he's got everything figured out; he just needs Mark's help to give his friends the right push. But maybe Jackson's got a few things backwards.or, Jackson has misunderstood quite a few things and Jinyoung does a lot of laughing.





	A Misunderstanding or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really short and not at all what I usually write, but I hope it's still fun and makes you smile.

“Mark.”

Jackson grimaced when Mark jumped about a foot in the air.

“Hey Jackson,” he said, something stilted about his voice.

Jackson pursed his lips. Yes, they needed to talk about _that_ at some point, but right now there were more important things to say. “You and Jaebum-hyung are pretty close.”

Mark nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, so?”

“ _So_ , has he said anything to you about Jinyoung?”

Mark looked even more uncomfortable. “About Jinyoung? What about him?”

“They want to bang but they’re being stupid and in denial,” Jackson said, watching the members in question arguing about something near the door.

“They don’t…look very into each other,” Mark said slowly.

“I said they wanted to bang, not get married,” Jackson snapped. “Look at that sexual tension. Jaebum’s been unbearable recently in the room and Jinyoung refuses to talk to me about it. Which is where _you_ come in.”

Mark’s face went from cautious to alarmed. “Jackson, I don’t think we should—”

“Mark. They need us. Let’s put our history behind us for a minute and think of them. Of the _group_.”

Mark sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

Jackson grinned and cracked his knuckles. “Okay, so I think all they really need right now is a push in the right direction. _So_ , since you’re so close to Jaebum-hyung, you’re going to go interrogate Jinyoung, to see if he’s good enough for Bummie. _I’m_ going to corner hyung in our room tonight and see if he’s good enough for my best friend. Got it?”

Mark still looked doubtful, but he shrugged and spread his hands. “I…suppose?”

After dinner, Jackson made BamBam and Yugyeom do the dishes, leaving the older members to shower and get down to what they did in their downtime. For Jackson, it was reading over the script for a show he was MCing in a few days. Jaebum, across the room, had his noise-cancelling headphones on and was no doubt editing defsoul’s next hit. Across the hall, Mark and Youngjae could be heard talking, though Jackson couldn’t make out the words. He pursed his lips; if Mark was still talking to Youngjae, he must know Jackson could hear him. Well, that was fine. Jackson could wait.

Mark could barely concentrate on the story Youngjae was telling him, listening for Jackson closing their door, starting his plan.

Or wait. Was Jackson waiting on him?

Which, yeah. That was a funny way of thinking about it. Jackson had never been big on waiting on anyone. He was a hundred-mile-per-hour sort of person, and anyone slower would just slow him down.

Mark was all of a sudden back in their room, when it had been _their_ room, Jackson pushing him into the bed, lips hot on Mark’s body pressed close, Mark struggling to give as much as he took, to give Jackson what he wanted from this, but—

But then, in the middle of it, of all the _sensation_ and _heat_ and _pressure_ in his body, his head, his _chest_ —

_“Jinyoung-aaaah.”_

_Everything stopped around him, in him, above him. There was nothing but ragged breathing, and then Jackson was pulling out, leaving Mark gasping and whimpering, but the door was opening and slamming shut._

_“Mark, have you seen Jacks—Mark, what’s wrong?”_

_“Please leave me alone, Jinyoung-ah. I need some time to myself.”_

_“Mark?”_

_“I fucked up, Jaebum. I fucked everything up.”_

And then the rooms had changed and Mark didn’t really see Jackson anymore. Jackson had seemed to recover easily enough, move on, ignore it all. He was still so unbearably close to Jinyoung, and Mark felt more on the outside than he ever had, tangentially connected to Youngjae and to Jaebum but so far from the others.

And now he had to go to Jinyoung and—what? Ask him what he wanted with Jaebum? Would it be better or worse if it was just a hook-up? Did Jinyoung just want an itch scratched, and Jaebum was…handsome and strong and (sometimes) mature and kind and smart? And what about Jaebum? Mark hadn’t realized it if Jaebum wanted Jinyoung like that, hadn’t noticed Jaebum’s usual tells. The very thought of someone just _using_ someone else for that, to scratch an itch—

Was that what he’d been doing with Jackson? Was that why Jackson was making him do this?

“Hyung?”

Mark was brought harshly back to the present as Youngjae frowned at him.

“Are you all right?”

Mark shrugged. “I’m just tired. I need to talk to Jinyoung. About…something.” He got up and tried not to flee the room. He just wanted it all over with.

As soon as he heard Mark stumbling out of his and Youngjae’s room, Jackson put down his script and cleared his throat, but of course Jaebum couldn’t hear. Jackson tried again, louder, but Jaebum still didn’t respond, just nodding along to whatever he was working on.

Getting up, Jackson did the first thing that came to mind: smacked Jaebum across the back of the head with his rolled-up script.

Jaebum jerked forward and then spun around, standing and ripping off his headphones. “Jackson, what the _fuck_ —”

“What are your intentions towards Jinyoung?” Jackson asked.

There was a moment of complete silence. “I’m _sorry_?” Jaebum said, incredulous.

“Do you just want to bang him, are you trying to make an honest man of him—”

“ _Jinyoung?_ ” Jaebum just looked confused.

“Yes, now answer the question.” But Jackson was beginning to wonder if he had this wrong.

“Umm. Jinyoung?”

The younger boy looked up at Mark. He was alone in his room, reading an old-looking book that had no title on the cover. When he saw Mark, he smiled softly—not enough to bring out the lines at the corners of his eyes, but it was still genuine. “How can I help you?”

Mark opened his mouth but—

But. Jinyoung had showered, his hair still glistening with water droplets. His eyes were soft and warm like they were when he was able to really relax. He looked so content in a way Mark had always envied, so quietly calm.

“Do you—Is there a member—Are you—” Mark tries to think of how he’d planned this, what he’d meant to say. But Jinyoung waits for him, his stumbling Korean.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks in English, eyes gentle. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you like someone?” Mark asked. “In—One of the members?” But that wasn’t what he was supposed to ask. He was supposed to be prodding Jinyoung to get it over with with Jaebum.

“Do I—Hyung, what are you asking?”

Mark just shook his head, angry at himself and the way his heart was hurting.

“Wait, _make an honest man of him?_ ” Jaebum was looking more confused by the second.

“You and Jinyoung have been arguing and whispering and staring for weeks, so why don’t you just go ahead and get it over with? Get it out of your systems?”

“Do you really think I—Jackson, it’s not like that. Not now, not ever. Jinyoung—he’s family. Just family. We’re not friends, not lovers, not anything like that, and we never will be.”

“Then what’s been going on with you two?” Jackson asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “What’s with all the whispering and all that?”

Jaebum sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If you must know, Jinyoung has his eye on someone else. And we didn’t say anything to you because—I’ve never been able to figure out if you were over him.”

“Over Jinyoung? That was for, like, a _week_ , hyung—”

“Over Mark.”

“Do you and Jaebum want to fuck?” Mark asked, all at once, cringing at the shock on Jinyoung’s face.

And then Jinyoung was laughing, almost falling off his bed, dropping his book and not even seeming to really notice.

“Oh my god, have you _seen_ that video of us dancing together at the beginning? That little twerp and his anger-management issues? I’m sorry, he’s like the irresponsible angsty teen brother I never wanted, I literally cannot think of anyone I want _less_ to bang, good _god_.”

Mark felt his face burning. “Sorry. It’s just that Jackson—”

“ _Jackson_ put you up to this? Of course he did. He can’t imagine who else I might like, he’s so convinced it _must_ be Jaebum. But it’s not, of course.”

“Who is it?”

“ _Mark_?” Jackson asked, a little incredulous. “Hyung, that was—that was a while ago. I’m over him.”

“Good, because if you’ve sent Mark to talk to him I’d put money on Jinyoungie already having his tongue down hyung’s throat.”

Mark could barely breathe as Jinyoung stepped back, beautiful dark eyes on Mark’s face, his expression open and vulnerable. “It’s you, of course,” he murmured. “I’m sorry it’s taken me so long. Jaebum told me about you and Jackson and I just—I couldn’t get the thought of you out of my head. I didn’t want to hurt him, though, so I tried to play it close to my chest.”

“He’s long-since over me,” Mark said quickly, licking his lips and not missing Jinyoung’s eyes flicking down and back up. “Actually, if you aren’t after Jaebum, maybe Jackson and him can finally start to work things out. If you talked to Jackson—”

But Jinyoung cut him off by pressing him again the door, mouth back against Mark’s, now more aggressive, kissing him breathless.

“Jinyoung’s never going to let me live this down,” Jackson groaned, sinking back onto his bed as Jaebum laughed at him.


End file.
